<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Make Me Whole by Runnngfunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420675">You Make Me Whole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runnngfunny/pseuds/Runnngfunny'>Runnngfunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rockman X | Mega Man X</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, existential fluff and angst, soft and short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runnngfunny/pseuds/Runnngfunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero was nothing, but X changed that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>X/Zero (Rockman)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Make Me Whole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A very short fic that is definitely fuled by sad melancholic music at 1 am with no beta.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>DWN-Infinity. What a joke. He woke up with nothing. No name, no friends, no family, no memories. Nothing. So how fitting that he would choose a name that could be considered infinities polar opposite. He was Zero. He was Null. Nothing. </p>
<p>His first few days of controlled conscious thought was filled with a terrible sense of dysphoria. Parts missing that he feels should have been there. A missing weight from his shoulders that he's expecting to carry. But like everything else, there was nothing there to prove what he thought should have been. And when he sunk into recharge he would wake with just the barest hint of something missed. And no matter how hard he tried it slipped away between his fingers like a miasma that left its scattered fowl remnants in his waking mind. Not even his dreams were safe from the ‘nothing’ that had made its claim to him. </p>
<p>It had been made clear to him that whatever he had been before Sigma brought him down now made him in debt to the hunters. And so he was swept into the fold of it's most elite, untouchable by most legal means despite his suspect criminal origins. They made use of his violent skills and immense power with no hesitations. He had no connections, no ties to those around him and therefore nothing to hold him back.</p>
<p>Conquer and dominate. Subconscious orders and protocols that bound him, he reshaped their lost original meaning into what was required of him now. No mission he was ever assigned to came back with a failure. Nothing survived if nothing needed to. But in his power he found control in efficiency. With this effenceny came a discipline that gave him praise and pride but left behind it a hollow emptiness.</p>
<p>Everything and anything. That was X. A total unknown despite being the world's most well known individual. He was so opposite to everything Zero was and thought himself to be. He woke up with almost everything. A name, a friend, a family (lost but still remembered), and awoke with a deeper understanding of what he was that Zero hadn't felt in almost his entire time awake. In many ways X was far greater than Zero, and anything he wasn't better at he could eventually learn to become so. Zero envied him for that. To evolve from his own beginning whereas Zero felt stagnant and slowing. X was the real infinity.</p>
<p>And yet, when X looked at him, stared at him straight in the eye, held his gaze with the softest smile and whispered to him:</p>
<p>"You are everything to me. Without you I'd be nothing. Our bond has no end, and we are entwined in so many ways I could not count them all."</p>
<p>Zero could believe him. And that feeling would fill him, sustain him. With X he was no longer empty, no longer nothing. With X he was whole. Even when he finally remembered everything, became everything he wished he wasn’t, learned and reunited with the missing piece, X was still a part of him that he would never let go. No matter how far or how strained that feeling was it would stay with him or he would fight for it. He would fight for X. And he did, again and again, against ever returning foes and all enemies who came to stand between them. </p>
<p>And many many years later as he found himself falling back towards the earth he had fought so hard to protect he could feel X pull him from his dying body and into an impossible place full of starlight and lush fields. He held tightly onto him and cried in relief repeating what he had once said in reply:</p>
<p>“Then do not count them, just know that without you I know myself to be incomplete, but with you I am whole.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>